Taka-Onu
Taka-Onu, also known as the Gorilla King, or The Champion of the Gor-Ron, is the god of Protection. He is known to be very powerful and to have been Bandos' rival. He shares many characteristics and history with Bandos, but after the destruction of the world, he changed and became a protector, like Jododu Otoku. He doesn't have any followers, because he doesn't want to be worshiped, however he is in command of a battalion of Marimbo's followers and of his son. History Early history At young age Taka-Onu was born as a heir to the Throne of the Gor-ron tribe. This tribe was the most advanced and civilized tribe of the planet, being far more advanced than the Kal-i-kra tribe. They lived in large city in the depths of the forest on the third continent of the world, while the Kal-i-kra tribe where living on the first continent, the second continent was a lifeless desert and the fourth continent, a mountainous landscape, ruled over by various tribes. They where in war with the Ragor tribe, and eventually the prince became adult he managed to defeat their leader in a one-on-one fight in the Ragor arena. Proven his strength, he became the champion of the Gor-Ron tribe and he was given the Ragor rock for reward, which he kept as trophy. They defeated all other tribes on the continent, and enslaved the survivors, though they never started a fight. They where generally nice to the enslaved tribes. He married a female Gor-Ron and got one child. Shortly after his father passed away of age and he became king. Taka-Onu realized that they were in need of new resources, thus he ordered the Gor-Ron tribe to build boats in hope to find new islands and to build colonies in other continents. They created a colony in the second and fourth continent however due to lack of resources on the second continent, they quickly left that colony, although they still left scouts to search for possible resources. At this time Bandos army was about to defeat the Hada-i-dar tribe. While the Gor-Ron soldiers, under command of his most trusted general, who continued to conquer the fourth continent for resources, Taka-Onu got a message from a Caretaker of Jododu Otuko, asking for help. In pure arrogance, Taka-Onu refused, and thus Jododu Otuko was slain by Bandos, causing the world to destroyed. When he was about to be killed by a huge meteorite, the Ragor rock began to glow, and it absorbed the meteorite. Then there came the firestorms yet still the rock protected him. When the sky was filled with dust, he fled into a crater. There he found the last Anima of the world, and he used the rock to absorb it, causing him to ascend to godhood. Fighting Tuska The new god was unable to leave the world or to die. He had learned that if he would have helped the Caretaker, none of this would have happened. He searched the world for survivors but he didn't find anyone. Eventually, after years after the destruction, he lost his mind. He returned to senses when Tuska and a army of Tuskans arrived. Although the planet was death, they wanted the Ragor rock, so they came after Taka-Onu. Tuska, although not as huge as she was when she traveled to consume Gielinor, chased him all over the planet with a army of beasts and Tuskans. The champion of the Gor-Ron, managed to kill many of her minions. Eventually after a long chase, he jumped to Tuska, and he punched her on the head, causing her to flee. He then used the same way as Tuska used to leave the planet, deciding that he would prevent anyone for doing the same as Bandos. He did chase Tuska for a while, preventing her for devouring some worlds, although he did sometimes fail. Eventually Tuska's followers became stronger, as they created Razorback gauntlets from Tuska's hair and by every world Tuska managed to drain of its Anima, the fight became harder. The Tuskans also learned how to defend themselves against Taka-Onu and even though he was a great warrior, against a huge army of Tuskans he didn't stood a chance. After lots of years chasing Tuska, he gave up as the beast became to strong for him to handle. Attempt to Liberate Yu'biusk Having given up on Tuska he decided to protect other worlds, with lesser treads, no gods but simple, mortal warlords. He didn't kill them, he just asked them to change their ways and while they learned from him, he also learned from them. Eventually he arrived at Yu'biusk. At first he met an aggressive ourg, killing a small tribe of goblins. Taka-Onu protected the goblins and demanded the ourg to stop, but he didn't due to Bandos teachings. He then killed the ourg and the goblins began to attack him, yet he didn't had trouble defeating them, then suddenly Bandos appeared. Bandos, who was furious at him for messing with his property prepared to strike. Then he noticed that his armour was of the same metal and crafting style as his. Bandos asked where he did came from and who he was and learned that he came from his world. Bandos impressed that one survived and offered him a position as general of his army. Taka-Onu refused and thus Bandos challenged him to a fight. The fight was heavy, and both fighters where equally matched, however Bandos divinity was a lot stronger than his, so eventually Bandos was on the winning hand, realizing that Bandos would kill him, he had to teleport away, yet he wasn't able to leave the planet. Bandos was furious for this cowardice and ordered his troops to find him, yet his hiding place was not found. In secret Taka-Onu recruited some of the small goblin tribes and survivors of Bandos earlier fights. And eventually he launched an attack on Bandos throne room. However Bandos at the size of a mountain, smote them, and a second fight broke out between Taka-Onu and Bandos, however this time Bandos nearly was defeated by Taka-Onu. He used Bandos huge size in a advantage, and he climbed on him to his head with high speed. He would have succeeded if a ourg hurler didn't threw a stone at him that caused him to fall of. Realizing that he wasn't able to defeat Bandos on his own, he decided to leave Yu'biusk and return with help from someone else. Taka-Onu decided to return to the worlds he did liberate, however some of the leaders weren't changed. He challenged all of them to a one on one fight and always was victorious. Having recruited a army of several species, on various worlds he decided to launch a second attack on Bandos. However he wasn't able to teleport a huge army to other planets so he only teleported a small elite team. He selected new leaders for the races and he left to liberate Yu'biusk. However when he was looking for Bandos he found that the war god had left Yu'biusk to fight on Gielinor. Not willing to take part in the huge slaughter he decided to liberate Yu'biusk instead. However the Bandosian creatures where to loyal to their god, and whatever he tried, they didn't listen, and often attacked him in pure anger. Eventually no-one of his elite team survived. Deciding that it was impossible he left, but not without destroying a statue of Bandos. Search for power Taka-Onu then decided to look for more items like the Ragor rock, or alternatively kill a evil god as he was in need for divine strength. In his search he eventually crossed paths with Armadyl, but due to his peaceful nature, he decided not to fight him. Eventually he met a Lion-god, who used his power to rule over his world, and demanded sacrifices from its people. After a short fight he killed him, absorbing the Lion-god's divine energy and growing more powerful. Realizing that he still was nowhere as divine as Bandos was, he kept searching for more power. Eventually he found a destroyed world. When he inspected the world he realized that this was the world where Tuska originally came from. Studying the wall paintings he realized that Tuska wasn't capable of draining the Anima completely as young god, and he drained the rest. He increased in power and became stronger than ever. He went to another planet, and there he found the world gate, leading to Muspell. He then created a symbol based on the logo he saw at the world gate, and he entered. At Muspell he fought against the Queen of Ashes, and although he was at the upper hand, her Auspah army made it impossible to defeat her. Discouraged he used the world gate then to go to another planet named Kethsi. Due to the wrath of dragonkin the world was lifeless, and he decided to make himself a home there. While he stayed at the world he learned about the Stone of Jas, the Dragonkin and even Bane ore. He remained at this world for many years, looking for any survivors and studying knowledge until he decided to leave and to return to his liberated worlds, to gather a army large enough to fight in the Gielinor god wars. Gielinor campaign